The Bad Wolf Project
by Polkadotdotdot
Summary: When a Torchwood project decides to try and use the Bad Wolf as a weapon, it's only a matter of time before the Tardis alerts the Doctor to get involved. 10Rose with Martha tagging along. ON HOLD!
1. Toughts to keep you company

-- Well thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my other fictions. Means tons to me! --

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and I'm not making any money. I'm skint so I wish I was.

---------------------------------------

It was dark now in her cell. The small box of a room, all white and clean with a sheet of the strongest glass known to man holding her in. With a sigh she looked up to the small window that was letting a small slip of moonlight in, wishing she could be back out there, in the outside world. This cell and the different tests she had been subjected to is all she'd known now for at least three months. It was cold in her cell too, although it didn't help that all she was allowed to wear was a pair of black shorts that left little to the imagination, a black skinny tee and a pair of black boots that went up to the middle of her shin. She missed jeans and trainers and hoodies and...Well she missed everything and everyone. Most of all, she missed being called by her own name. She was no longer Rose Tyler. She was test subject: Codename Bad Wolf.

"Bad Wolf?" A male voice drifted towards her ears but she didn't turn her head. He wasn't here to help her or offer comforting words. He was only there to pump her full of meds and then leave again. He walked in silently, closing the glass behind him. She didn't flinch when the needle entered her arm or when the strange blue purple liquid entered her blood. She was used to it by now. She just wondered what effect this drug would have on her this time.

--------------------------------------

"So where are we off to today?" Martha said with a grin as the Doctor hopped around the central console of the Tardis. It had been a few months since he had met Martha at the hospital in London, the one that ended up on the moon. She had turned out to be a good companion to travel with. He liked having someone to talk to most of all; it was no fun talking to yourself. The console suddenly started flashing and making a funny sound that was starting to hurt Martha's ears.

"Hmmm, we're picking something up. Apparently the Tardis thinks it would benefit us to go and see" The Doctor said. Martha rolled her eyes.

"I still don't think this ship can speak to you, I think you make it up half the time!" She said, letting out a yelp when she got a small shock from the Tardis console. The Doctor giggled.

"I told you, you keep bad mouthing my ship and she will shock you!" He said with a smiled. He squinted closer to the screen to see what the readings where. "Says here that it's a weapons research centre in...Oh Torchwood's Nevada building." Martha frowned.

"Nevada...in America? But I thought Torchwood was a British thing" The Doctor shrugged.

"Well Torchwood has billions of pounds at they're disposal. Nevada is probably the perfect place for the more...questionable projects" he said with a bitter tone in his voice. He quickly began pulling handles and pressing odd shaped buttons while the Tardis shook and threw the two passengers inside around. With a hard thud the two were thrown to the floor and all sounds inside stopped. All sounds apart from the Doctor laughing and Martha groaning. She really didn't get what was so funny about being thrown to a cold hard floor.

"Here we are then! Let's see what the Tardis is so desperate for me to have a look at then" The Doctor said, pulling Martha to her feet and striding out towards the door.

The sun blinded Martha as she followed the Doctor out into the dusty, hot, dry land. She could see nothing but Dirt and sand behind her but turning round she could see a huge building bright white on the outside with only a few visible doors and windows. The whole are was surrounded by a wall with razor wire over the top. Martha rose and eyebrow and gazed at the Doctor.

"Well it's locked down. How will we get in?"

"Psychic paper" He said simply. Martha looked confused.

"The...what?" The Doctor stared at her like she had just sat blood all over his coat.

"The...Blank bit of paper that people can see whatever I want them too...I'll explain later" He pulled the paper out of his pocket and made his way towards the gates with Martha in tow.

"See I told you it would be easy getting in!" He exclaimed with a grin to Martha as they walked along the bright hallways of the centre. A tall, balding scientist with dark rimmed glasses walked up to them and extended his hand.

"Doctor Smith I presume. I'm Professor James McCoy, Head of projects here at the Minerva centre." The Doctor gave him a nod.

"Hello there, this is my PA Martha Jones." James smiled and shook Martha's hand.

"Well, I'm here to take you round everything we're doing here, both above and below" he said with a wink. The Doctor raised an eyebrow but decided to keep his comments to himself.

------------------------------------------

"I don't understand! Adacrominic Acid has never had this effect on the subject before!" A young scientist shouted as he jumped back from the glass of Rose's cell. Suddenly another voice could be heard through the overhead speakers. Another scientist was speaking from a small box above the room where the cell was. The young man standing petrified in the circular room.

"What was it mixed with?" The radio crackled. The young man looked flustered.

"Umm...Hydroramicapam" He said, jumping again as Rose punched the glass so hard he could have sword he heard some bones in her hand crack. She was growling like an animal and her heart rate was going off the scale.

"That'll be why, we'll send some gas into the room then we'll shackle her up. Hold her for a few days until the effects wear off" The younger man nodded up to the observation booth.

"Alright. Put that drug combination in the log as 'unstable'" The man in the observation booth nodded before pressing a blue button. A light purple gas slowly began to seep into Rose's cell, her eyes growing heavy before she crumbled to the ground. Once the gas had cleared the young scientist opened the glass and pulled her up, clasping her wrists in restrains near her hips, across her waist and at her ankles. Her head hung as if she was simply in a deep sleep. Her lifted her head and stared at her face.

"It's a shame. You really are far too pretty for this" he said quietly before leaving her alone.

-- First chapter down! I don't know how long this is going to be, I really am sort of making this one up as I go along but I'm hoping you all enjoy the ride with me :) --


	2. Different kinds of Demo's

--Well I'm not going to say much! On with the Chapter --

"And by doing that we're hoping to be able to create a field to contain nuclear blast" James said as he pointed out a giant machine being built by men in white suits that covered their entire bodies.

"And these weapons, who are they being made for?" The Doctor asked. James turned and smiled at him.

"For mankind, Doctor. We make these for the good of the human race. We fight for the human race" He said. The Doctor gave him a small sneer.

"You mean it's for the highest bidder!" James gave him a smile in disbelief at what he had said.

"It's all shades of grey. Now if you would like to follow me, I will show you something that I'm sure will interest you" His voice was low and a little sarcastic. Martha had taken a bit of a dislike to him; it gave her the creeps the way he looked at her. They followed him into a glass elevator, Martha amazed at watching the different layers of soil as they went deeper and deeper underground. When they stopped they stepped out into another bright corridor with a huge glass door at the very end. Martha squinted to see what was through the glass door but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Jones you will see what is through there soon enough. I think you'll find it quite fascinating!" he exclaimed. Martha sneered a little, wishing he wouldn't touch her. "Down here is the most top secret weapon development lab in the world. We are creating the most deadly and effective weapon ever known to man. It will fight on more than one level!" James said as he walked into a room followed by Martha and The Doctor. It disturbed him how excited the middle aged man seemed to be about this weapon.

"I don't understand how you can be so excited about a weapon. Don't get me wrong it's good to enjoy your job but...it's just a weapon" The Doctor said. Martha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's just a big hunk of metal that can shoot lasers or bullets or...whatever" Martha finished lamely. James let out a hearty laugh, throwing his head back in amusement. The Doctor raised and eyebrow while Martha frowned.

"What exactly is so funny!?" James walked up to the pair, a sick smile across his face.

"I think you should come and see exactly what this weapon is" His voice was so quiet, so soft. He pulled a key from the table and stalked out of the room and towards the observation booth.

The room was medium sized with a desk in front of a covered window. The desk was full of monitors bar a gap between them to write on charts and work the controls for the cell. James sat down.

"Please, sit" he said gesturing to the chairs. The Doctor and Martha stayed where they were.

"I'd prefer to stand. What's this place for then?" James pointed to the monitors.

"This is where we can observe the weapons behavior without putting ourselves in danger. You see we've not worked out how to control it completely yet"

"Behavior? What do you mean?" The Doctor said. Since when did a weapon need to 'behave'? James reached over and turned on one of the monitors showing a close up of the cell that Rose was held in. She was restrained at the wrists, waist and ankles and her head was tipped forward. All Martha and the Doctor could see was her blonde hair.

"That's...that's a person!" Martha exclaimed, trying to examine the monitors closely. The Doctor stood with his jaw set tight while James sat back into the deep leather seat.

"You see the problem we're having at the moment is that we can't see to get the entity within this girl to stay when we want it to. It only comes to the surface when the girl is in extreme pain or danger. It's almost like it's trying to protect the person it inhabits" He said with a laugh, that soon stopped when he noticed neither the Doctor nor Martha saw anything funny about it at all. "For now all we can do is try different drug combinations with pain therapy in hopes that the entity with stay and co-operate" The Doctor tore his eyes away from the monitor.

"What do you mean 'co-operate?!" He snapped. James looked confused.

"Doctor, you have yet to see what this creature can do! It can wipe out an entire army with just a snap of its fingers!" Martha scoffed.

"Yeah, out of fear! Not because it wants to!" James smiled and hit a button, letting the covers of the window open to reveal at white, circular room with three cells around it looking into a middle console. A man in a white coat was at the console, fiddling around with colored liquid and putting it into a syringe.

"Well Doctor, You're about to get your first look of the Bad Wolf"

He froze. He had no come back, nothing he could say. He stood and watched as the man in the white coat opened the door to her cell and injected her with a strange orange liquid. There was no doubt in his mind that the blonde in the restraints. He suddenly felt a hand squeeze his arm. He looked down to Martha.

"Doctor, is this Rose?" She said quietly. He simply nodded. "We'll get her out"

"Doctor, would you like to come down and see a demonstration?" James asked. The Doctor gave him a look that could kill even the toughest man.

"I highly doubt I have a choice" he said through gritted teeth. James smirked then pressed a button on the control panel.

"Start the therapy" He said calmly.

It was like no therapy Martha had ever seen before. She was being shocked. Volts were being pumped through her system, her muscles twitching in response. The Doctor's jaw was clenching so hard Martha was sure it would break, if not his jaw then at least his teeth. James simply sat in his large leather chair, so calm it was scary. He didn't see Rose as the person she was. To him she was just a weapon. The young man outside Rose's cell shook his head looking up to the observation booth, signaling to cut the power because it wasn't working.

"Hmm, try tactic two!" James shouted over the speakers. The Doctor and Martha watched in horror as a groggy Rose was dragged from her cell and across the room to what looked like a huge metal gym. James motioned with his hand to move across to the other window to observe Rose's actions.

"You see, the pain therapy was not responsive so we go with real life simulation. The adrenaline will hopefully get it going" He said with a grin.

The Doctor watched as she pulled herself to her feet with shaky legs. She stretched out all of her muscles, stiff from being in the restraints for more than 16 hours. She looked around herself and saw nothing other than ladders, fake rocks and bars to swing from.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do now?!" She exclaimed to no-one unparticular. The Doctor giving a small smile at hearing her voice over the speakers. James leaned over to the intercom, his eyes never leaving the Doctor.

"Alright, send them in"

In an instant the room was filled with soldiers carrying all sorts of weapons from knives and chains to guns and laser cutters. Rose's eyes grew wide, they were everywhere and there was no way she could get out. She sometimes wondered if she had been bad in a past life to deserve this. Her heart was racing, she could feel it in her ears and throat. They were advancing on her, making her step backwards until her back was against the cold surface of the fake rock in the middle of the room. She could feel it, inside her head crushing the fear she was feeling. Her eyes closed then opened again to show an inhuman bright gold. James smiled.

"I think you'll find this very interesting Doctor" He said quietly. The Doctor didn't hear him. The Doctor didn't hear anything other than the sounds coming from the huge room that Rose was currently trapped in.

----------------------------------------

She pounced forward, knocking one of the men backwards and causing him to land with a hand thud on his back. With speed she had never known before she then turned and kicked another of the men in the face. She felt invincible and to Rose that was scary. She didn't have control of her body, she could only watch as her fists and feet injured seemingly innocent men.

_They are not innocent Rose_

_Yes they are, I've never seen them before in my life!_

_They will hurt you Rose. Without me you are finished._

_No...I won't be_

_Do you have the courage to give me up? Give this power up?_

_...no..._

She suddenly stopped noticing that she was now surrounded by the men, all of them with their guns drawn. The Doctor couldn't breath. She may have the Bad Wolf but if they opened fire then she would be done for.

"You have to stop that, their going to kill her!" He shouted to James who sat with the ever lasting calm smile.

"Just watch..."

She raised her hand up and was suddenly wrapped in a bright white light. Everything was calm in the light. No pain. No death. She was safe. She didn't even react as the men opened fire. Didn't react to the gasps as the bullets hung in mid air around her, suspended and waiting for her to do what she would with them. With the nod of her head the bullets began to turn to face then men. To shot or not to shoot? Could she really shoot the men who had apparently done nothing to her? They were after all the ones who opened fire on her. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a voice over the speakers.

"BAD WOLF! That's enough!" James shouted. Bad wolf turned to view the observation booth, her eyes catching the Doctor. She felt like crying with happiness but screaming with sorrow.

_I'm sorry. It's too late Doctor_

_--_ So sorry if this sucked but it was knocked up at a silly time of night! R&R!!! --


	3. A little chat

She suddenly felt a stab in her shoulder as a dart swiftly entered her skin, sending a strong sedative through her blood. With a sigh her eyes became heavy and she sank to the ground. The Doctor could only watch on as she was picked up and dragged off to her cell. He turned to James.

"A person. A living, breathing human being is your idea of a weapon!" He shouted, his teeth bearing dangerously. Even Martha was a little scared.

"Doctor, she is so much more than a human now. She is a form of beautiful destruction." He turned his attention to Rose who was being poured into her cell as he spoke. "It's amazing how something so beautiful can be so deadly. Wouldn't you agree Doctor?"

"I need some air" The Doctor said quietly, dragging Martha out the door and leaving James sitting alone.

-----------------------------------

"So what are we going to do?" Martha said as the Doctor leaned back against a wall. His eyes shut tight in concentration.

"I don't know. The problem is I don't know if she'll even recognize me" He said sadly. Martha looked confused.

"Of course she will!" The Doctor shook his head.

"Maybe not, they pump her with drugs every 25 hours and it's always a different combination. Bound to have done something to her memory" He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "How did she even get through the void in the first place come to think of it?"

"Didn't you say it was impossible Doctor?" He nodded.

"It should be but...I don't know. We'll need to as someone where she came from"

"But...how are we going to get her out of here?" The Doctor smiled.

"I'll figure something out"

------------------------------------

"We want to see her" The Doctor announced to James as he stormed back into the observation booth. James gave him a surprised but pleased smile. He nodded and stood up.

"Very well Doctor, Miss Jones. Follow me"

He led them down the stairs and swiped his card through the large glass doors opening into the circular white room. Rose had been placed back in the restraints of her cells and was currently being injected with a second dose of whatever formula they had thought up this time. James typed the code into the cell keypad, the glass doors sliding open effortlessly. The Doctor walked into the cell with Martha in tow that stood back slightly. James nodded to them.

"I'll leave you alone for a moment, I must check on the practice rooms. Check our project hasn't destroyed everything!" He said with a stifled laugh. The Doctor didn't bother to turn towards him or even register that James had spoken, the blonde in front of him was more important. He reached up and held both her cheeks, willing her to wake up and flash him that fantastic grin that he loved so much. His hearts sank when she opened her eyes and a bright gold glow fell over his face.

"Bad Wolf" He said softly. Bad wolf smiled at him.

"Hello Doctor. It's been a long time" He smiled while Martha looked slightly disturbed by the exchange.

"Yes it has. Bad wolf what's happened to you? How did you get here?" Bad Wolf gave him a confused look.

"Me personally or the Rose Childs body?" The Doctor gave her stern look, almost like the one a teacher would give a pupil.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Bad Wolf sighed.

"Rose was investigating a disturbance near the closed breach in her world. She touched the wall and was pulled through by a mixture of Ionic particles and my energy. The particles amplified my presence and when Rose was cornered by Torchwood soldiers, I made myself known" The Doctor gave Bad Wolf a sad smile.

"But why?" Martha suddenly exclaimed taking the Bad Wolf and Doctor by surprise. The Bad Wolf held a blank expression.

"She was scared. She needed my protection. It is my job to protect her" The Bad wolf said her voice light and airy. The Doctor felt a pang in his chest.

"Once upon a time that was my job!" He said with a small faint laugh, a smile on his voice. "We're here to take Rose away and keep her safe now. Why are you still present?"

"She is in too much pain for me to leave her now. She is still scared. I will not leave, I will seek vengeance on those who would hurt Rose" Her voice grew dark and her expression was twisted and bitter. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Seek vengeance?"

"I will destroy on more than one level: mental, physical and psychological. All those who oppose me will fall" She turned to the Doctor "Even you Doctor"

"Don't threaten me! You know what happens when I'm threatened!" Bad Wolf smiled.

"She has missed you so much Doctor, Wishing you would come and take her away from here. It is so sad that you are too late" Her eyes began to shut and her head drop, once again Rose Tyler was drifting into a drug induced sleep. Martha walked outside the cell and picked up her chart.  
"That's no natural sleep. She's been drugged and not just a little bit. No wonder she's not herself" She said. The Doctor walked over and looked at the chart for himself.

"I just wish I knew what she meant by vengeance" He said, defeated. "I need to find out more about what they've been doing in here. Take this" he handed her a few pieces of blank paper. "Just show it and it will get you in anywhere you need to go. I need you to looking into all files about the different drugs they've been pumping her with while I find out more about the mental properties of Bad Wolf" Martha nodded.

"Alright, Good luck Doctor!"

"You too Martha Jones"

----------------------------------------

If he was being honest, he didn't really need Martha to check what drugs was intoxicating Rose's body. He wanted some time on his own, some time to get to grips with what was going on. Rose was back in this universe for a reason, He knew it. There had to be a better reason than just Ion particles and the Bad Wolf using them to ride her way back.

He walked quickly down the halls, showing the physic paper to anyone who would try and stop him. He soon came to a small room filled with computers filled with files on the bad wolf. Using the sonic screwdriver he began to quickly shift through all of the logs and experiments, stopping when he came to something he found interesting.

_Bad Wolf Project: Test Alpha._

_Bad Wolf has not responded well to a number of the drug mixtures she has been introduced to. Reactions varying from extreme aggression resulting in a number of our staff being injured to complete loss of consciousness. She has however reacted well to Beta tetrachloride. This drug seems to heighten the Bad Wolfs physic and telekinetic abilities. From this she has been able to control the very particles that things are made from, breaking them down and re-building them at her will. The effects do not however last long unless a state of panic is induced in the Test subject but in that case each time the effects have been stable._

The Doctor recognized the drug they were talking about and it began to annoy him that he couldn't remember where from. He closed the window and continued to search.

_Bad Wolf Project: Test Gamma_

_Bad Wolf responded in a remarkable way to a simple dose of caffeine. She spoke to one of our scientists directly, demanding that we let the test subject free. She told us she would not co-operate and that soon another will come and together the Bad Wolf and this other entity will apparently destroy us all. We are now conducting a search to discover this 'other' entity in order to further out research._

"Another entity?" The Doctor said to himself. He then found an entry that made his hearts stop.

_Bad Wolf Project: Log 27_

_Tests are apparently having a detrimental effect on the subject's state of mind. Our scientists found test subject Rose Tyler in her cell bleeding profusely from a wound she had made herself using a knife she had hidden from the test room. Out Doctors were able to stop all bleeding just in time. All tests will be postponed until further notice due to psychological examinations._

"Oh Rose, I'm so so sorry!" The Doctor sighed. He could never have imagined in a million years that his Rose would be so close to despair that she would attempt suicide. "Whatever is going on here, I'm stopping it. Tonight!" The Doctor shouted, breaking the screen of the computer before he stormed out of the room to find Martha.

---------------------------------------------

Martha had decided she liked that little piece of paper the Doctor had given her and she reminded herself to use it next time she wanted to get backstage at a concert. Shaking her head, she got back to the task at hand. Finding out about these drugs. The room she went into was dark and there were test tubes and bottles everywhere. Martha sat down carefully and began to look through the files to try and find Rose's or Bad Wolf's name.

"My god..." She muttered to herself. It wasn't just emotional enhancers that Rose was being filled with. There were steroids, hallucinogenic, energy supplements and even small doses of radiation running through her blood stream. It was a miracle that Rose Tyler wasn't dead. Her diet apparently wasn't much better. Intravenous fluids were practically what she was living on other than one meal a day. Basic oatmeal like substance with everything the body needed to stay fit and healthy. Martha thought she looked slightly thinner than her pictures but she hadn't expected that this was what she was living on. She had figured it was all the exercise they were making her do.

With a sigh she logged out, printing off all she needed to know to show the Doctor. Then something caught her eye. It was a folder lying on the table next to a cube that was glowing with a blue grey energy. She couldn't help it, her hands reaching out for the folder, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"The Grey Fox Project..."

--- Thank you all for the reviews, you know how I love them! I really don't know where the idea came for from this fic. I think I personally just like thing like this Chicken Pot Pie and then cookies for dessert to all those who review! --


	4. Watching and Waiting

-- Just to say a massive thanks to everyone that has been so nice to review! Cookies for all! --

------------------------------------

James had never been an easy man to work with. He always had been far too wrapped up in his job for it to be healthy but now, now it was more than just being a workaholic. It was an obsession. He loved watching her in action. The way her slender waist twisted as she flipped, the way her long legs kicked out devastating everything in its path, the way her golden hair flipped and her perfect mouth growled. It was obvious why he ordered that outfit to be worn, telling the other scientists that it was for maximum flexibility and so she could be identified. In reality, it was so he could watch every muscle she was working flex and sweat. It was a simple pleasure, watching, but it was the power that he really loved. The idea that he had power over this beautiful creature was what really worked him up. He sat back in his chair, watching as she was clamped into the hard restraints. Sweating and breathing hard, her chest heaving with the effort and clinging to her damp shirt.

"Sir?" a small voice said from the doorway. James didn't even bother to look at the man in the white coat at the door.

"What?" He snapped making the man cower back slightly.

"Our female scientists were wondering if they could shut the covers over and change the test subject's clothes." James turned to the man but didn't get out of his chair.

"Not yet. Wait half an hour" He said. The man nodded nervously and left James in the dark room by himself. He let out a frustrated breath as he heard Rose moan in discontentment over the intercom. His eyes still fixed to the sweat running down her toned body. It was then that he decided, Bad Wolf or not, he would have Rose Tyler.

-------------------------------------

Her mother had always told her that her curiosity would get her in trouble. And for once her mother was right. Martha couldn't tear her eyes away from the page, reading on and on about the Grey Fox. An entity that was the equal of the Bad Wolf, the voice of reason. Martha read on.

_For reasons unknown the sister entities were separated and were unable to find each other again. Without Grey Fox, the Bad Wolf was unable to control her rage at the planet responsible for their separation and as a result was banished to wander the universe alone until she was needed. The Grey Fox was trapped in a small cube that was buried... _

Martha sighed as she noticed that the entry was unfinished and there was nothing written about the cube that Grey Fox was apparently trapped in. She threw the folder down on the table, her eyes falling on the cube. It was beautiful, with swirling colors of purple, silver and blues. Like oil in water. The outer shell looked like jelly and when Martha blew on it wobbled.

"I probably shouldn't pick this up..." She said looking around her "But there's no harm in looking"

She picked up the little cube and sat it in the palm of her hand. It was warm and felt almost a little bit damn, a tingling feeling starting under where it sat. Suddenly the feeling began to travel up her arm and enveloped her chest. Soon her whole body began to sparkle a beautiful silver color and she felt warm. The fear she had felt was now gone as a light voice called to her.

_Don't be afraid. Soon we will be with our sister and we will be all powerful. _

That was the last thing Martha heard before darkness took over.

-------------------------------------

The Doctor stormed into the Observation booth, taking James by surprise.

"Hello Doctor, done getting close and personal with our test subject?" James said sarcastically. The Doctor sneered at him.

"I'm going to forget you said that. I want to know where you found her!" He shouted. James sat up slightly, his eyes never leaving the Doctor's.

"She was sent to us via Torchwood London. Apparently she just turned up inside the Breach room, the one that was closed off. She couldn't tell then how she got there and suddenly the entity known as Bad Wolf turned up. Then she was shipped over here" The Doctor sighed. The information really not helping him in the slightest.

"We keep getting these letters from some man calling himself Captain Jack Harkness about how she should be sent back to London as soon as possible but we ignore them. He has no authority over us" James said bitterly. The Doctors head whipped round at the name.

"I'm sorry...did you say Jack Harkness?!" James nodded and shrugged.

"I...I need to go make a call!" He exclaimed while running out of the room leaving James sitting perplexed.

-- Sorry this chapters a short one! --


	5. Two Sisters

The first thing she noticed when her eyes opened was that her vision was beautiful. She could see everything she wanted to, it was all so clear and sharp. Her head was throbbing with the force to two personalities so much so she wanted to scream. But for now only the Grey Wolf would make the decisions. She picked herself up off the floor and brushed herself off, looking at her surroundings. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her temples and she fell to her knees holding her head.

"My sister is here...The time has come!"

----------------------

"Tap Tap Tap" It was a bad habit of his, constantly tapping his foot when he was impatiently waiting for something. In this case it was waiting for someone to pick up the phone. He hated phones. So impersonal and annoying. Finally someone picked up.

"Torchwood London" A woman answered. The Doctor huffed down the phone.

"I need to peak to Jack Harkness RIGHT NOW!" He shouted. The woman sighed.

"Is it important?" The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"YES IT'S BLOODY IMPORTANT!"

"Alright Alright...no need to shout. I'll put you through" Suddenly the line went dead and a strange version of Lucky Star by Madonna began to play. The Doctor rolled his eyes and felt like bashing his head off a near by wall. Torchwood had Muzac.

"Harkness" A sharp american voice said through the line. The Doctor felt like jumping for joy.

"Jack! It's the Doctor!"

"Sorry...what?"

"It's The Doctor!"

"Prove it..."

"How can I prove it?"

"If you're the Doctor you can figure it out"

"Alright fine! You kissed both myself and Rose in the exact same way! You don't get to do that again by the way...to either of us"

"Oh my God Doc. Where are you?" The Doctor sighed.

"I'm in nevada where they are keeping Rose. I need you to get over here right now! I need your help" The line was quiet for a moment.

"Stay there. I can be where you are in three hours"

"Three...how?"

"Don't ask. See ya Doc" The line went dead. The Doctor suddenly felt a weight off his shoulders. He would need all the help he could get.

----------------------

Something felt strange to the Bad Wolf now. She could sense someone near the body she was residing in but it wasn't someone friendly. She could tell that even with her eyes shut. Her muscles tensed as his hand ran down her arm and her heart was thumping in her chest.

"You are so beautiful Bad Wolf. I doubt no-one has told you that before" He said quietly, his eyes wandering over her body but she wouldn't let herself be known. Not untill she was sure that it was the right time. Her body shuddered as he moved closer, his round stomach almost rubbing against hers. He made her sick. She wanted to burst her way out of her restraints and destroy everything around her. It was the only way they would learn.

"What I wouldn't do to have you all to myself.." He drawled, his face to close to hers she could feel his hot breath on her face. She couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes flew open and a gold light fell over his face making him step back.

"Hello James" She said lightly. He smirked at her.

"Hello Bad Wolf. I see you're awake now" She rolled her eyes.

"Well you don't miss a trick do you?" He thought it best to ignoar her snide comments.

"So how are you feeling? Ready for another round?" he asked. She frowned at him.

"Oh you mean am I ready to get hot and sweaty again so you can watch me?" James stood with his mouth hanging open. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You thought I didn't know. Well something else you don't know is that i've just been to polite to point out that I could burst these pathetic little restrains to splinters"

Her muscles began to twitch and strain and the restrains around her wrists, waist and ankles began to glow gold before suddenly combusting, James falling to his knees in awe of the power infront of him. He felt himself being pushed backwards as Bad Wolf stepped forward from her restraints, using him as a human rug. When lying on the ground, Bad Wolf beant over and whispered in his ear.

"I'll leave you for now. It's not your time yet"

Walking forward she tilted her head at the glass infront of her, reading the bullet proof warnings on the glass. With a click of her fingers the glass shattered, leaving the floor sparkling. Bad Wolf stopped and viewed her surroundings, listening very carefully. She could hear another voice in her head.

"I'm coming sister. The time is now"

---------------------

It wasn't like he completely forgot about Martha, it was just that he had a few other things on his mind. What mattered was that he was looking for her now to let her know that help was on the way. Bursting into the room The Doctor found her crumpled on the floor with no visible signs of what had happened. He quickly knelt down next to her, turning her over to see if she had any injuries.

"Martha?! Martha!" He said through gritted teeth shaking her lightly. His eyes suddenly caught the folder lying open next to her. "The Grey Fox..." He muttered to himself in dismay. Martha let out a small moan and his attention turned back to her as her eyes flew open. Her eyes were no longer brown, they were sliver. She pulled herself to her feet as the Doctor looked on in horror.

"I am the Grey Fox. Where is my sister!?" She demanded. The Doctor didn't say anything and she stormed up to him.

"Where is she!?" The Doctor just shook his head. Grey Fox snarled at him. "You won't tell me...fine" She closed her eyes and concentrated all the energy to her hands and with a click of her fingers, the Doctor was on the ground, leaving her free to find her sister.

-- I've had a few questions about where I stand with Martha. As a hardcore Rose/10 shipper I didn't expect to like Martha but I actually do. I don't think she'll replace Rose and i'm pleased that there are little refrences running in each episode because I don't think they could easily ignore that the Doctor is actually in love with Rose and he's still hurting. --


End file.
